Endurance Two: Hawaii
by pgcoolforever
Summary: The Second Season Of Endurance Is Kicking Off! See New Teens Compete In The Adventure Of A Lifetime!
1. Episode 1

JD: Last season on endurance... We started off with 20 kids

*Shows 20 Kids*

JD: But on the first day 6 were eliminated

*Shows The 6 Kids That Were Eliminated*

JD: The Final 16 formed 7 teams

*Shows the 7 teams*

JD: One by one they were eliminated

*Shows the Elimination Pictures Behind The Fire*

JD: Until it was down to just 2 teams

*Shows The Final 2*

JD: In the end only one of the 2 teams won

*Shows the White team from season 1*

JD: They got a trip to Hawaii... Where this season will take place!

*Shows Hawaii, then shows JD on a beach*

JD: We are here to do it all over again! 20 kids will come to this beach where some will be eliminated... They will then form teams and play for their chance to win! This is Endurance: Hawaii!

20 Contestants

*Shows The 20 Season 2 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The Boat The Final 20 Are On

My name is Trylan, and I'm 15

I'm Marti and I am 12

I'm Cason and I'm 15 Years Old... I think if I make it past the right to stay and get a good partner I will be able to make it quite far!

My Names Naiomi, and I'm 15

I'm cole and I'm 14 years old

JD: These 20 kids will have to survive the challanges, and each other if they hope to become like the White team last year!

I'm Cass and I'm 14

I'm Pat and I'm 15. I think If I set My Mind To Winning and Nothing Else I Will Sail Right Through the game...

My name is Casey and I'm 14

I'm Christian and I'm 15

I'm Nancy and I'm 13

JD: The challanges Will Not Be Easy!

I'm Kaleb and I'm 14

I'm Ginger and I'm 15

My name is Lance and I'm 14

My name is Emilia and I'm 15... I think I can win because I do dance... And I think dance helps me prepare...

I'm Greg, and I'm 15

JD: The friendships they make will be important to win!

I'm Zoe and I'm 15

The names Leo and I'm 13

My name is Vicki and I am 14

I'm Jerry and I am 15

My name is Carly, and I am 15. I think I'm the winner!

*Shows The 20 Meeting JD On The Beach*

JD: Welcome everyone to Endurance 2!

*everyone claps*

JD: This season will be like no other! For starters... There will be 8 teams!

Everone: Yay!

JD: But your right to stay... Will be right now!

*Everyone looks nervous*

Kaleb *Confessional*: We just got here and now some of us will be leaving? Now cool!

JD: The mission is pretty simple... I will pick a name at random and that person is safe... That person will then pick the next person safe and that person will pick the next until we have the 4 that will be eliminated... But If your a boy you have to pick a girl and girls have to pick guys... Okay... Lets start off with Kaleb

*Everyone claps*

Kaleb: I will pick Emilia

JD: Okay Emilia... Who is next safe?

Emilia: Pat

JD: K Pat... Whos next?

Pat: Cass

JD: cass... Who is safe?

Cass: Cole!

JD: Okay Cole... Your turn...

Cole: Carly...

JD: Carly... Who do you pick?

Carly: Greg

JD: Greg?

Greg: Ginger

JD: Okay Ginger... You pick

Ginger: Christian

Christian: Thanks!

JD: Christian... Who do you pick?

Christian: Cassey

JD: Okay Cassey... Now who do you pick?

Cassey: Jerry

Jerry: YES!

JD: Jerry... Who are you going to pick?

Jerry: Naiomi

JD: Naiomi... Who do you pick?

Naiomi: Trylan

JD: Trylan... Who are you picking?

Trylan: Vicki!

JD: Vicki... Whoever you pick will eliminate 2 boys... Pick wisely

Vicki: I think I have to go with... Carson...

Carson: Ohh! Thank you!

JD: Leo and Lance... I'm sorry but you're eliminated

Leo *Confessional*: I don't find that mission fair at all! I know if it was a strength mission I'd be able to make it through!

Lance *Confessional*: That game was stupid! We don't really even know each other!

JD: Okay Carson... You will now eliminate 2 girls by saving 1 girl... Who will be saved?

Carson: I am going to save Zoe

Zoe: Yes!

JD: That means Marti and Nancy are gone...

Marti *Confessional*: That mission was stupid! How can anyone know who to pick when they don't even know each other?

Nancy *Confessional*: Being eliminated makes me kind of upset but I am fine...

*Show the Final 16 with JD*

JD: You 16 have out lasted the right to stay! Tommorow we will for teams so get ready for that! See you tomorrow

*At The Huts*

Zoe: To be honest... I think that game was stupid!

Ginger: I know! We barely know each other!

Cole: oh well... It's over with... Now we have to worry about teams...

Cass: Ya...

End Of Episode 1


	2. Episode 2

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii. The 20 contestants went into the right to stay expecting a strength game but instead they found themselves picking each other to be safe... Leo, Nancy, Lance, and Marti were not saved by their friends and were eliminated... Today the final 16 will be turned into 8 teams... But will everyone get who they want? Find out on Endurance: Hawaii!

THEME SONG

20 Contestants

*Shows The 20 Season 2 Contestants*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Everyone In The Huts*

Carson: Okay... I think we should settle this by a list!

Carly: I think we should just tell people who we want...

Christian: I want Emilia then...

Ginger: I want Kaleb!

Cassey: I want Cole!

Cass: No I want Cole!

Jerry *Confessional*: This was getting us no where... Everyone was just fighting so I wrote a list that I was going to follow for if I got to choose anyones team... I paired myself up with beautiful Carly!

*Shows Teams Meeting JD On the beach*

JD: Hey everyone... Over here are the triangles of Colours... They represent each of the coloured teams of endurance... Does anyone know who they want as a partner?

Greg: I want Carly

Jerry *Confessional*: Not what I wanted to hear...

Jerry: I want Carly to!

JD: This is going to be interesting... Todays game is hang... You will grab onto a bar that is above the water... If you fall you will come over here and pick any colour... If you fall first you can only pick a colour but once you start coming in later you will actually get to choose partners... If the partner you want is chosen or colour you can bump someone out... Get in position and we will start...

*Contestants get neat their bars*

JD: On your mark! Get set! Hang!

*Contestants hang*

JD: Who wants to choose the most?

*1 minute later*

Naiomi: I cant hold!

*Naiomi drops and walks into the beach*

JD: What colour do you want?

Naiomi: I think I will go on yellow

The Blue Team:

The Purple Team:

The Green Team:

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team:

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

JD: Okay keep on going!

Trylan: This is hard!

*Everyone looks like their struggling and someone falls*

JD: Looks like Vicki is out! What colour will you choose?

Vicki: I will take Purple

The Blue Team:

The Purple Team: Vicki

The Green Team:

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team:

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

*Minutes pass*

JD: No one really wants to let go!

*Splash!*

JD: Oh! Carson just dropped out! What colour do you want?

Carson: I will take red!

The Blue Team:

The Purple Team: Vicki

The Green Team:

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

JD: So far no teams have been formed! Keep on hanging everyone!

*Minutes pass again*

JD: Looks like _ is about to fall!

*Spalsh!*

JD: Okay! Christian is out! Christian, what colour do you want?

Christian: I will take green!

The Blue Team:

The Purple Team: Vicki

The Green Team: Christian

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

JD: These people need to drop faster!

*Someone drops*

JD: Emilia is down! What colour are you going to pick Emilia

Emilia: I am going to go on Green...

JD: Joining Christian on Green? So far the first team is Emilia and Christian but will they be bumped?

The Blue Team:

The Purple Team: Vicki

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

JD: Who's next?

*A minute passes and 2 people fall*

JD: Oh! Both Kaleb and Carly fell! Kaleb... which colour do you want?

Kaleb: I will go on Purple with Vicki...

JD: Kaleb and Vicki... and Carly?

Carly: I will go on the Blue team...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Vicki

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

*Someone else drops*

JD: Ginger is down! What colour are you taking Ginger?

Ginger: I am going to bump Vicki...

Vicki: No.!

JD: Ginger and Kaleb are now on the purple team!

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

JD: Now Vicki... You can go to any open spot...

Vicki: I will join Carson...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Vicki

The White Team:

The Brown Team:

*Zoe falls*

JD: Zoe... Where are you going?

Zoe: I will take brown...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team:

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Vicki

The White Team:

The Brown Team: Zoe

*1 minute later Pat falls*

Pat: No!

JD: Pat where are you going?

Pat: I think I am going to go on... Orange

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Emilia

The Orange Team: Pat

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Vicki

The White Team:

The Brown Team: Zoe

*Cass falls*

Cass: No!

JD: Cass... Where are you going to go?

Cass: I am going to bump someone...

JD: Who are you bumping?

Cass: Emilia...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Vicki

The White Team:

The Brown Team: Zoe

JD: Emilia... Where will you go...?

Emilia: I will join Pat on Orange...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Vicki

The White Team:

The Brown Team: Zoe

*Another person falls*

JD: Cassey is out! Where are you going Cassey?

Cassey: I will bump Vicki...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Cassey

The White Team:

The Brown Team: Zoe

JD: Vicki... You have to go onto the white team... It's the only open spot

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Carson & Cassey

The White Team: Vicki

The Brown Team: Zoe

JD: Now we have boys fighting for who they want!

*Someone falls*

JD: Cole is now out! Where are you going to go Cole?

Cole: I Am going to go and bump Carson...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Vicki

The Brown Team: Zoe

Cassey: Yes!

JD: Carson... Where are you going?

Carson: I will join Vicki...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Carson & Vicki

The Brown Team: Zoe

*Someone else falls*

JD: Greg is out... Greg where will you pick?

Greg: I am going to bump someone

*Everyone looks shocked*

Greg: I am going to bump Carson...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Greg & Vicki

The Brown Team: Zoe

JD: Carson... Bumped again... Where are you going to go?

Carson: I will pick Naiomi...

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Carson & Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Greg & Vicki

The Brown Team: Zoe

*Last Person falls*

JD: Trylan is out! Jerry wins!

*Trylan and Jerry come onto the beach*

JD: Trylan... Where are you going?

Trylan: I am going to bump Carson...

JD: Carson again! Where are you going...?

Carson: Zoe?

The Blue Team: Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Trylan & Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Greg & Vicki

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe

JD: and Jerry? What are you going to do?

Jerry: I will take the open spot!

JD: Jerry and Carly!

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger

The Green Team: Christian & Cass

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia

The Yellow Team: Trylan & Naiomi

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey

The White Team: Greg & Vicki

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe

JD: That makes the final 8 teams of this seasons endurance! Here are your pieces everyone

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Trylan & Naiomi Luck,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: There are 7 more to collect in order to win Endurance! I will see you all tomorrow!

The End Of Episode 2

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Trylan & Naiomi Luck,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,


	3. Episode 3

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Yellow Team: Trylan & Naiomi Luck,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The final 16 competed for teams and it looked like everyone got who they want... All except for Greg... Today the final 8 teams compete in their first temple mission... This is Endurance: Hawaii!

THEME SONG

8 Teams

*Shows 8 Teams By A Huge Rock*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Camera Pans To The Green Team*

Christian: Hey! What's goin on?

Cass: Not much...

Christian: I know you wanted Cole... But can we try and work together?

Cass: Sure! What are our stratageys?

Christian: I was thinking see who does well today and decide from there...

Cass: Okay!

*Camera Pans To The Orange Team*

Emilia: Hey Pat! What up?

Pat: Not much... You?

Emilia: Nothing... I was just wondering what our stratageys are...

Pat: I think that Blue and Yellow will work very well together so I think we should target them...

Emilia: I was thinking Blue and White...

Pat: Well we can decide after todays mission...

Emilia: true...

*Camera Pans To Blue*

Carly: I'm so happy we're partners!

Jerry: Me to! But we have to come up with stratageys...

Carly: I say get rid of Yellow, and Orange

Jerry: Ya... Yellow seems strong but I don't think Orange is that strong...

Carly: You never know...

*Camera Pans To Brown*

Carson: I hate our colour!

Zoe: Me to! Brown... Yuck!

Carson: But I'm happy we're partners!

Zoe: Me to!

*Shows Contestants Walking Towards JD*

JD: Welcome guys... Today you will be playing your first temple mission

*Gasps are heard and shocked faces are shown*

JD: Meaning that by the end of tonight the top 8 will become a top 7... Todays mission is called rock toss... Each team has a bucket... I will call out a name, give them a rock and they can throw it into any bucket they want... If it goes in it counts but if it goes out, it does not... If your team gets 3 rocks in you're out of the game... The rest keep playing until one team wins...

Blue /3

Green /3

Purple /3

Yellow /3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown /3

JD: First one is... Carson!

*carson walks up and picks a rock up*

JD: He is aiming for Blue...

*Carson throws and gets one in*

Carson: Yes!

JD: First throw is in! Blue... Two more rocks and you're out... Now let's have Carly come on up...

Blue 1/3

Green /3

Purple /3

Yellow /3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown /3

*Carly picks a rock*

JD: She's aiming for Brown...

*Carly shoots and gets it in*

JD: Another one in! Brown... 2 more an you're out!

Blue 1/3

Green /3

Purple /3

Yellow /3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Let's have Ginger come up...

*Ginger comes up, Picks a rock and throws*

JD: She threw it at yellow and it went in! Everyone has gotten the rocks in so far!

Blue 1/3

Green /3

Purple /3

Yellow 1/3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Now let's have Emilia come up...

*Emilia walks up and throws a rock*

JD: She threw it at Blue and it went in! Blue... One more rock in yours and you're out...

Blue 2/3

Green /3

Purple /3

Yellow 1/3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Let's have Greg come up here...

*Greg walks up*

JD: Throw!

*Greg throws rock*

JD: He tried throwing it in blue's but missed! Let's have Naiomi up...

*Naiomi walks up and picks a rock*

JD: Throw!

*Naiomi throws*

JD: She threw it at purple's and it's in!

Blue 2/3

Green /3

Purple 1/3

Yellow 1/3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Okay... Cole... You're up!

*Cole walks up and picks a rock*

JD: throw!

*Cole throws*

JD: He's got it in blue! Blue is now out!

Green /3

Purple 1/3

Yellow 1/3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: We only have one more team so Cass... Come on up!

*Cass picks a rock and throws*

JD: She aimed for yellow and got it in!

Green /3

Purple 1/3

Yellow 2/3

Orange /3

Red /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: One more on yellow and they will be out... Zoe... You're turn!

*Zoe walks up and throws a rock*

JD: She threw it at Red and it went in!

Green /3

Purple 1/3

Yellow 2/3

Orange /3

Red 1/3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Let's have Kaleb come up...

*Kaleb throws*

JD: Kaleb got it in yellow's! yellow is now out!

Green /3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

Red 1/3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Next up is... Pat!

*Pat Comes Up and Shoots*

JD: Pat... You got it in Greens... 1 for green!

Green 1/3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

Red 1/3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Vicki is up next...

*Vicki walks up and throws*

JD: Oh.. Vicki you missed... Sorry... Let's have Cassey up...

*Cassey comes up and throws*

JD: Cassey... You got it in Green's...

Green 2/3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

Red 1/3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: One more in green and they will be out...

JD: Now Christian is up...

*Christian goes up and throws*

JD: Christian... You got it in Red's... One more in red's and they will be out...

Green 2/3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

Red 2/3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Next up is... Carson!

*Cason comes up and throws*

JD: Carson got it in on Red's! Red is now out...

Green 2/3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

White /3

Brown 1/3

JD: Next up is... Ginger!

*Ginger Throws Rock*

JD: Ginger got it in Browns! One more in brown and they are out!

Green 2/3

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

White /3

Brown 2/3

JD: Next up... Emilia!

*Emilia comes up and throws*

JD: Emilia got it in Greens! Green's out!

Purple 1/3

Orange /3

White /3

Brown 2/3

JD: Greg is next...

*Greg throws*

JD: Greg got it in Orange!

Purple 1/3

Orange 1/3

White /3

Brown 2/3

JD: Zoe is up...

*Zoe throws*

JD: Zoe got it in white! Now everyone is officially in the game!

Purple 1/3

Orange 1/3

White 1/3

Brown 2/3

JD: Kaleb is up

*Kaleb throws*

JD: Kaleb got it in white's! One more and their out!

Purple 1/3

Orange 1/3

White 2/3

Brown 2/3

JD: Pat is up!

*Pat Throws*

JD: You got it in white's... White is out!

Vicki: No!

Purple 1/3

Orange 1/3

Brown 2/3

JD: Carson is up!

*Carson throws*

JD: Carson got it in Orange!

Purple 1/3

Orange 2/3

Brown 2/3

JD: Ginger is up...

*Ginger throws*

JD: She got it in Browns! Brown is now out!

Purple 1/3

Orange 2/3

JD: Emilia.. Come on up...

*Emilia throws*

JD: She got it in purple...

Purple 2/3

Orange 2/3

JD: Okay... Kaleb... You can either eliminate yourself or eliminate Orange...

*Kaleb Throws*

JD: Kaleb got it in Orange! Purple win! Purple... Tonight when we meet at the circle of decisions you will decide which two teams will go to the temple of fate... I will meet you in an hour...

*Purple hugs and goes off to discuss*

Kaleb: Okay... So who are we sending?

Ginger: Wouldn't Orange, and Brown be smart?

Kaleb: To be honest that mission didn't show any strength... So I don't think we should send them... I say Blue and Yellow...

Ginger: I think Blue... But maybe with White?

Kaleb: I don't think that'd be such a great decision...

*Purple talks more and makes a decision*

*Teams Meet At The Circle Of Decisions*

JD: Purple... Today you won the mission meaning you have to choose who will go to temple... Have you decided?

Ginger: We have!

JD: Tell us who is going to temple...

Kaleb: It was a very tough decision but we decided it would have to be... Blue and Yellow...

*Blue and Yellow both cry*

JD: Blue and Yellow... You have been chosen to take the long boat ride up to the temple of fate... There, only one of you will return... Say your good byes and I will see you up there...

*Shows Blue Talking*

Carly: I'm so sad that we are going up...

Jerry: I know! I really hope we come back!

Carly: I wonder if it will be the same temple as last year...

Jerry: Ya...

*Teams Meet Outside the Huts*

Everyone: 1, 2, 3 ENDURANCE!

*Blue and Yellow take boat to the temple of fate*

JD: Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element

Naiomi: I say we pick wood...

Trylan: Okay!

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements... Rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Yellow... You picked wood... Blue you picked fire... Fire burns the wood... That's one win for blue. One more and you will be going back... Yellow. One more loss and you will be going home... Pick another element

Carly: Stick with fire...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now...

*Elements rise*

JD: You guys picked the same things! Blue... you picked Fire... Yellow... You picked wood... Yellow... I'm sorry. You played a great game but we are going to have to ask you to leave... Please write a note saying who gets your pieces... Thanks for playing

*Shows Yellow Crying*

Trylan: Thanks JD...

*Shows Yellow at The Fire*

JD: Blue team... You did it! Sent as the stronger team and going back as the stronger team... Congratulations! Go back and show them who's boss!

*Blue goes back to camp*

Carly: Blue's back!

*Everyone makes commotion and hugs blue

*Shows blue hugging*

The End Of Episode 3

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,


	4. Episode 4

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The 8 teams competed in their first mission... But they were quite shocked to find out it would be a temple mission... Purple ended up with the power to send 2 teams to temple and it came down to yellow and blue. At temple Blue outlasted yellow sending yellow on their way home... Today the final 7 will play their first endurance mission on Endurance: Hawaii

7 Teams

*Shows 7 Teams on The Beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows teams meeting outside with JD*

JD: Welcome teams... last night as you all know Yellow was eliminated... They left their piece and a note and I will ask... Greg to read it.

Greg: Sure, it says

Dear Final 7 Teams,

It's been an awesome experience... To bad it got cut short... Most of you teams we haven't really talked to so we can't say anything about you... But for the rest...

Purple - We are upset that you sent us up but there aren't really any hard feeling...

Blue - You guys played a great game at temple! Good luck in the game!

Orange - You guys are amazing! We like you guys a lot and hope you make it far

Green - All though it may not have shown, you truly are our best friends on the beach which is why you will be getting our piece! Use it well!

Well... That's about all we can say... Good luck to everyone!

From, Mellow Yellow

JD: Green team... That puts you in first place now with two pieces while everyone else has 1... That can all change now though... Today will be your first Endurance mission... We will be playing for a samahdi and a piece...

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: Todays mission is called Grab... You will have to run to the other end of the beach where there are 3 flags for each colour... Pick a flag of a team you want to eliminate and bring it back here... The team with their flag being the last over there wins... Get ready!

*Teams get in position*

Blue - 3/3

Green - 3/3

Purple - 3/3

Red - 3/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 3/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: On your marks! Get set! Go!

*Teams start running*

JD: It looks like Greg is in the lead of everyone picking up a Red flag...

*Greg picks a red flag and runs back*

JD: Greg is in front and everyone is right behind him with diffrent flags...

*Greg reaches end*

Blue - 3/3

Green - 3/3

Purple - 3/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 3/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Greg brought in a red flag and Pat is now in with a blue flag!

Blue - 2/3

Green - 3/3

Purple - 3/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 3/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Carly is now in with a white flag

Blue - 2/3

Green - 3/3

Purple - 3/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 2/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Both Carson and Emilia are in with both green flags

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 3/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 2/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: And Jerry comes in with a purple flag

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 2/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 2/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Who wants it the most? Christian is in with a purple flag!

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 1/3

Red - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 2/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Cass comes in with a Red flag!

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 1/3

Red - 1/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 2/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Ginger came in with her first flag! Its white!

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 1/3

Red - 1/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 1/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: and Greg is coming in for the second time with a Red flag! Red is now out of the game!

Blue - 2/3

Green - 1/3

Purple - 1/3

Orange - 3/3

White - 1/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: It looks like Carly has gotten in front of Pat but they are quite far behind...

*Carly comes in and Pat soon follows*

JD: Carly has a Green flag and Pat has a white flag... White and green are now both out

*Carly and Pat give each other a high five*

Blue - 2/3

Purple - 1/3

Orange - 3/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Jerry is coming in with a purple flag! Purple is now out!

Blue - 2/3

Orange - 3/3

Brown - 3/3

JD: Zoe comes in with a Blue flag and Emilia comes in with a brown flag!

Blue - 1/3

Orange - 3/3

Brown - 2/3

JD: Carson now comes in with a Orange flag!

Blue - 1/3

Orange - 2/3

Brown - 2/3

JD: It's going to be a close race! Carly and Pat are coming in again with both Brown flags! Brown is now out!

Blue - 1/3

Orange - 2/3

JD: It's going to be all about the speed now!

*Camera pans over to Emilia picking up and orange flag*

Pat: EMILIA! That's Orange! You need Blue!

Emilia: Woops!

*Camera shows everyone running in... Even Carly and Jerry with Orange flags each*

JD: Who will get here first?

*Shows Emilia diving and getting the flag on the platform*

JD: Orange wins!

*Pat and Emilia hug*

JD: Orange team! You have now tied yourselves with Green in this game with the Friendship piece! And you will have to decide who to give the samahdi to... I will meet you in an hour at the circle of decisions...

*Shows Orange, and Blue talking*

Pat: I think if we work together we can become final 2...

Carly: If anyone finds out about us 2 then we will be going straight to temple...

Emilia: That's why we are thinking we should keep it a very secret alliance!

Jerry: I'm good with it... Carly?

Carly: I'm fine with it as long as you stick to your word... If you send us we will get you back so bad!

Pat: We won't send you... We promise!

Jerry: Or give samahdi?

Emilia: We wont...

Carly: It's a deal...

Pat: So who do you guys think we should give the samahdi to?

Jerry: I think that you guys should give it to Red...

Emilia: Why red?

Jerry: They have proved that they are strong to me at least...

Carly: Well I think you should give it to Purple or Green...

Pat: We were sort of thinking green...

Carly: Green has been a front runner today and if you get rid of them you will take first place...

Emilia: Ya... But if we make them mad we wont get their pieces...

Jerry: It's a tough decision...

Pat: You got that right!

*Orange talks in private and come up with a decision*

*Shows Purple Talking*

Kaleb: Do you think they will give it to us?

Ginger: I don't know... Anything can happen...

*Shows teams meeting JD at the circle of decisions*

JD: Orange team! Today you proved that you guys are strong! You have won the power to give the samahdi to anyone... Have you decided who you are giving it to?

Pat: We have...

JD: And who will it be...?

Pat: It came down to... Green...

JD: Green team... Come on up here... You have recieved the samahdi... Crack it open and let's find out what's in it...

*Cass cracks samahdi open*

Cass: It says you will not be allowed to compete in tomorrows temple mission...

JD: That means all the other 6 teams will be playing and you will be sitting out! I will see you all tomorrow and another team will be going home... Good night!

Christian *Confessional*: Oh this game has just got serious! I will get my revenge!

End Of Episode 4

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,


	5. Episode 5

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Green Team: Christian & Cass Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... In a tough mission for power Orange team came out on top with the piece and win... They ended up forming an alliance with blue and gave the samahdi to green meaning they will not be able to play todays mission... Who will win and who will go to temple? Find out tonight on Endurance: Hawaii!

7 Teams

*Shows 7 Teams on The Beach*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Good morning everyone!

Everyone: Good morning JD

JD: We are going to get to our mission right now and have an early temple... Todays mission is called Luck O' Matic... There are 12 platforms out there and 1 of them is a bad one... The person that picks the bad one will be out of the game... The rest will go on and their will then be 11 platforms.. It will keep going until only one person is left standing... Green team... The samahdi said you can't play today so we are going to treat it like you are all ready out... The rest of you get ready to pick a platform...

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

11-

12-

JD: Okay pick a platform!

*Everyone picks a platform*

1- Zoe

2- Emilia

3- Carly

4- Vicki

5- Pat

6- Kaleb

7- Cassey

8- Jerry

9- Ginger

10- Carson

11- Cole

12- Greg

JD: The unlucky platform is... Platform #8... Jerry... You're out!

*Jerry Walks Towards The Green Team as The Remaining Contestants Pick New Platforms*

1- Pat

2- Carly

3- Zoe

4- Ginger

5- Kaleb

6- Greg

7- Vicki

8- Cassey

9- Emilia

10- Carson

11- Cole

JD: Okay... The unlucky platform is #4... Ginger is now out!

*Ginger walks towards others as the players switch platforms again*

1- Cassey

2- Greg

3 Kaleb

4- Zoe

5- Carly

6- Pat

7- Cole

8- Vicki

9- Carson

10- Emilia

JD: The Unlucky platform is #1... Cassey is out!

*Teams pick new platforms*

1- Zoe

2- Pat

3- Carly

4- Carson

5- Cole

6- Kaleb

7- Emilia

8- Greg

9- Vicki

JD: The unlucky platform is #7! Emilia is now out!

Pat: Dang!

Emilia: Ughh...

*Players switch platforms*

1- Greg

2- Zoe

3- Cole

4- Carson

5- Carly

6- Kaleb

7- Vicki

8- Pat

JD: The platform that is eliminated is platform #7... Vicki is out

*Players switch platforms*

1- Cole

2- Zoe

3- Greg

4- Carly

5- Kaleb

6- Pat

7- Carson

JD: The unlucky platform is #7... Carson is out!

1- Pat

2- Cole

3- Zoe

4- Kaleb

5- Greg

6- Carly

JD: #4 is out! Purple is gone from this game!

*They switch platforms*

1- Zoe

2- Greg

3- Pat

4- Carly

5- Cole

JD: The unlucky one is #1... Brown is now out!

*They switch again*

1- Pat

2- Greg

3- Carly

4- Cole

JD: Here we go... The unlucky one is #1 again! Pat is out for Orange!

Pat: No!

*Teams switch*

1- Carly

2- Greg

3- Cole

JD: #1 and #3 are both safe! Greg... You're out!

*They switch for the final time*

1- Carly

2- Cole

JD: Let's find out... Who wins? The unlucky one is #... 2! Carly wins for blue!

*Jerry runs up to her and they hug*

JD: Blue... At noon today you will decide which two teams will make the long boat ride up to temple... Be careful though! Only one team will come back! See you in an hour!

*Shows Blue and Orange talking*

Pat: I say send Green for sure and the other team is up to you...

Carly: How bout Purple?

Emilia: Here's what we were thinking... Leave purple in the game and next round make a fake alliance with them just in case they win... Because they can easily win if they try hard enough...

Jerry: That's a good idea!

*Blue talks by themselves some more and make a decision*

*Shows Red Talking*

Cole: We were so close to winning today!

Cassey: I know! Oh well... Let's hope we're safe!

*Shows teams walking to the circle of decisions*

JD: Blue team... You played an amazing luck game today when actually green has the luck piece... Althouh they didn't have a chance at winning today...

*Some people laugh*

JD: Blue will now decide which two teams will go up to temple... Who will it be?

Carly: We had a hard time deciding this but it came down to...

Jerry: Green and Brown...

JD: Green and Brown... You have both been sent to temple... You will make the long boat ride to the temple of fate... Up there one of you will be eliminated forever... I will see you in an hour

Carson *Confessional*: I think they sent us as an easy way out of everything... They think that if we come back we wont win a mission to get them back anyways... We'll prove them wrong!

*Shows teams meeting outside the huts*

Pat: Bye Brown! Bye green!

*Teams hug*

Everyone: 1,2,3! Endurance!

*Green and Brown take the boat to the temple of fate*

JD: Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams talk*

Carson: I say we pick wood...

Zoe: If you think it will work

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements Rise*

JD: Green... You picked fire... Brown you picked wood... Fire burns the wood... Green. That's one win for you. One more and you will be going back to camp. Brown. One more loss and you will be going home... Pick another element

*Teams Talk*

Zoe: I'm picking this time!

Carson: Whatever...

*Shows Green*

Christian: I say we pick water...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Green... You picked water. Brown. You picked wood. Wood floats on water meaning you tied it up! Pick what will be your final element...

*Teams pick final elements*

JD: Oh! Green you picked fire... Brown... You picked water. Water puts out the fire... Brown! You're going back! Green... I'm sorry but you have been eliminated... Please leave a note saying who gets your pieces...

*Green teams cries and walks to the fire*

JD: Brown team... You did it! You made it past temple and are going back to camp! Show them that you are not as weak as they thought!

Carson: Thanks JD!

*Shows teams around campfire and Brown runs in*

Carson: We're back!

*Everyone makes commotion and hugs brown*

Zoe *Confessional*: That's right! We're back and you'll pay blue! Believe me! You'll pay!

End Of Episode 5

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,


	6. Episode 6

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... While not being able to play the temple mission Green was secretly planned by many teams to get sent to temple... In the temple mission The Blue and Orange alliance came out on top ending with Blue winning. They sent Brown and Green to temple. At temple Brown was able to take on a win after tying it up and green was eliminated... Today the final 6 teams will play a super mission for super powers to change the whole game around! Find out what it is today on Endurance: Hawaii

6 Teams

*Shows 6 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Mornin' Everyone!

Everyone: Good morning JD!

JD: Last night as you know, green team left us... They left a note and they left their 2 pieces... Cassey... Would you like to read the note?

Cassey: Sure! It says...

Dear Final 6,

You guys are super! We wish we were still with you all but some people planned that diffrently right? We like you all alot and we wish we could be hanging out with you guys right now!

Blue - You guys have been strong... We hope you go home! (No offence)

Purple - Next to Blue you guys are probably the strongest out here... We wish you the best of luck in the game!

Orange - We were pretty good friends with you guys... Why'd you give the samahdi to us? Questions left unanswered ah?

Red - You and White both seem like the quiet type... We don't really know whether you guys are happy as a team or not and what you are planning. Watch out to all the other teams!

White - Same as Red...

Brown - We haven't really gotten the chance to talk to you guys but you seem like a very nice team... Good luck in the game

So in the end it really came a toss up for our pieces cause we really didn't no who to give it to... But in the end we thought Purple (Ya... Shocking!) deserved it the most! Good Luck with out pieces and go as far as you can!

Love, Cass and Christian

JD: Well there you have it... We have a new team in the lead! Purple... With 3 pieces you now take quite a big lead with Orange right behind you with 2 and everyone else tied with 1... Todays mission will not be played for a samahdi... That's all I'm going to say so see you all in an hour!

*Teams go back to the huts*

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

*Shows Purple Talking*

Kaleb: I can't believe we got the two pieces... I was pretty sure Orange was getting them...

Ginger: Ya... But they gave them the samadhi which turned out to be a really terrible samadhi...

Kaleb: We are now in the lead and are probably a target...

*Carly and Pat approach*

Carly: Hey guys!

Ginger: Hey!

Pat: Okay we're just going to say it... Do you want to join our alliance?

Kaleb: What do you mean join?

Carly: Well Blue and Orange formed an alliance and if you join we think we can make Final 3...

Ginger: I agree with your theory... What do you think Kaleb?

Kaleb: I'd love to join! Just stay true to your word...

Pat: Okay! So it's an alliance?

Ginger: Yup!

Carly: Great!

Pat: See Ya Later!

*Pat and Carly walk away and when they are far enough they start laughing*

Pat: That was to easy!

Carly: You got that right!

*Carly and Pat run to their partners*

Pat: Their in!

Emilia: You mean Purple?

Carly: Yes they think they're in the alliance

Jerry: Awesome!

Pat: Ya... So I guess if they win they wont give us anything bad and if we win we give them whatever we can to get them out of here...

*Shows the Blue, and Orange alliance*

*Shows Teams Walking Towards JD*

JD: Welcome to your mission... Todays mission is called Fireball... We used this in last seasons Endurance and we decided to bring it back! One person will stay here on the beach with a slingshot and some coloured balls... The other person will go out onto a platform in the water... When i say shoot the people on the beach will try to slingshot a ball to their partner... If they catch it then they can eliminate any team they want that didn't catch it. We will keep going until one team is left... Today you're playing for the Trust piece... And the power to choose Superteams... Super power will be given to the winner and that will allow them to split the jungle in half... Just like last season in the Final 4 but this time it will be 3 on 3... Get in position!

*Teams get in poisition*

ON BEACH

Pat

Carly

Kaleb

Greg

Cole

Zoe

ON PLATFORM

Emilia

Jerry

Ginger

Vicki

Cassey

Carson

JD: Shoot!

*Teams Shoot The Balls*

*Shows Someone Catching It and The Rest Dropping it*

JD: Already someone caught it! Ginger caught it! Who will purple eliminate?

Kaleb: We will eliminate Carson!

ON BEACH

Pat

Carly

Kaleb

Greg

Cole

ON PLATFORM

Emilia

Jerry

Ginger

Vicki

Cassey

JD: Okay Shoot Again!

*Teams Shoot*

*Shows Everyone Dropping The Balls*

JD: Okay... Shoot Again!

*Shows One person Catching It*

Carly: Yes!

JD: Blue... Who do you want to eliminate?

Jerry: We will eliminate Red!

ON BEACH

Pat

Carly

Kaleb

Greg

ON PLATFORM

Emilia

Jerry

Ginger

Vicki

JD: Okay! Shoot!

*Teams Shoot and No One Catches*

JD: SHoot!

*They Shoot A Few More TImes And It Shows Someone Finally Catching It*

JD: Vicki got it! Vicki... Who will White eliminate?

Vicki: I think we are going to eliminate Purple...

JD: Purple is out!

ON BEACH

Pat

Carly

Greg

ON PLATFORM

Emilia

Jerry

Vicki

Emilia: We got this Pat!

JD: Shoot!

*Teams Shoot*

*Shows Someone Catching It*

Vicki: Yes!

JD: White again! White... Who are you eliminating?

Greg: Blue!

ON BEACH

Pat

Greg

ON PLATFORM

Emilia

Vicki

JD: It all comes down to these last few ones... Shoot!

*Teams Shoot*

*They Shoot A Few Times Until Someone Finally Catches*

Vicki: Oh My Gosh! We won!

JD: White team! You did it! You won the piece and the Super Power! Carefully decide the superteams and I will meet you in an hour!

*White hugs*

*Shows Blue and Orange Talking*

Carly: Ughh! So close!

Emilia: I know! It pretty much would have come down to the two of us if white didn't get in the way...

Pat: Well if they were to make a smart decision they would put us with them... Then tomorrow we can win and convice White to send Purple which should be easy...

*White secretly talks about decision*

*Camera shows Purple talking*

Kaleb: Can we really trust them?

Ginger: White?

Kaleb: No! Orange, and Blue... Will they really do what they can to save us...?

Ginger: I think they will...

Kaleb: I'm sorta thinking they will and wont at the same time... I think when it comes down to it they will dump us and just go on alone...

Ginger: I don't think they will do that!

Kaleb: Maybe...

*Shows Teams Meeting JD at the Circle Of Decisions*

JD: Today White was amazing! They caught three balls in a row winning them the game! But now they have a big decision... Tell us which teams will be going against you...

Greg: It was really tough to come up with a decision...

Vicki: But... We thought we would put Brown... On the other superteam... Orange on our superteam... Red on the other superteam... Purple on the other superteam and Blue with us

*Blue and Orange hug*

JD: So tomorrow it's going to be Orange, Blue, and White against Purple, Red, and Brown?

Greg: That's right!

JD: Well white has spoken and the superteams are made! Tomorrow you will play a Super Mission and the loosing superteam will have 2 of their 3 members up at temple! Get ready for that and I will see you tomorrow...

Carson *Confessional*: Ya... Put us with the "Weaker" teams... We'll show you who the weakers teams really are jerks!

Pat *Confessional*: I'm quite happy how it went... Purple is not on our superteam and blue is! Yay!

End Of Episode 6

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage, Trust,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,


	7. Episode 7

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage, Trust,

The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe Strength,

SUPERTEAMS

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly, The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia, and The White Team: Greg & Vicki

VS

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger, The Red Team: Cole & Cassey, and The Brown Team: Carson & Zoe

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The White Team won the piece and the Super Power in an intense Endurance: Mission and ended up choosing the Blue, and Orange team to join them, putting Brown, Red, and Purple on the other superteam... Today the 2 superteams will go head to head and only one will win... This is Endurance: Hawaii!

6 Teams

*Shows 6 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Superteams Talking*

Pat: So if we win what's our plan?

Jerry: We think send Purple up with another team...

Greg: We think that also... Purple has proven to be to strong lately...

Emilia: But who would we send with them?

Carly: I think we should send up Brown... They seem stronger then red...

Vicki: Agreed...

*Shows The Other Superteam Talking*

Carson: So we're considered the underdog teams right?

Kaleb: I really don't understand that...

Cole: I'm nervous for todays mission...

Cassey: We will beat them! Don't worry!

Zoe: Well... I'm not so sure about that but thanks anyways!

*Superteams Go And Meet JD*

JD: Welcome to Your Super Mission... Remember tonight One team will be leaving Endurance forever! Todays mission is called Fill Er Up... You will each have a small bucket... Also each team will have one big bucket that they have to fill over here on the beach... Your job is to run into the water and fill the bucket up and then run back to pour the water into the bigger bucket... The Superteam that fills their bucket first will win... They will then choose 2 teams from the other superteam to go up to temple. Get ready...

*All teams get read*

JD: Go!

*Everyone Runs To The Water*

JD: It's all about filling!

*Greg takes a bit of a lead with Pat and Carly right behind... Everyone else is dead tied*

JD: Their running as fast as they can... Greg got one bucket in his super team bucket! Pat got one in it to! And so did Carly! Here the rest come with 1 each!

JD: So far the buckets look like they have the same ammount in each!

*Teams come back to fill more*

JD: Looks like The Brown/Red/Purple superteam spilled a bit of water!

*Teams keep coming and filling buckets and Greg and Pat are way out in front*

JD: Looks like Blue/Orange/White superteam is going to be way out in front!

*Buckets are about halfway filled each

JD: It's getting close!

Greg: Come on pat! We got this!

*They fill more until it's getting near the fill point*

JD: It's hard to tell who's in front...

*Greg comes in with another bucket and Pat also does, the rest come in one by one after*

JD: it looks like two more buckets in either and it will be done!

*Greg comes with another one and so does Pat and their bucket starts overflowing*

Pat: We did it!

*Blue/Orange/White Superteam hugs*

Carly: Yes!

JD: Blue Orange White! You guys did it!

*The Other Superteam Looks Dissapointed*

JD: You guys have to choose 2 of those 3 teams to go to temple... I will meet you in an hour!

*Winning superteam talks*

Pat: So are we sticking with Purple and Brown?

Greg: I think we should...

*Other Superteam Talks*

Cole: I'm so upset! I could have run so much faster!

Cassey: I wonder who they're sending...

Ginger: I don't know... But it's kind of sad that us three wont be together ever again...

Kaleb *Confessional*: Tonight I feel confident that I will be saved because I have made friends with Blue and Orange... I'm a little worried about White though...

*Shows Pat approaching his superteam*

Pat: I think we should change our decision...

Carly: Of Brown?

Pat: No... Of Purple... Because if they get sent home they will give their pieces to the other superteam and that doesn't help any of us...

Vicki: So you think Red and Brown?

Pat: I know it sounds stupid but I really think we should...

*The Superteam Discusses It Some More And Makes A Decision*

*Teams Meet JD at The Circle Of Decisions*

JD: White, Orange, and Blue superteam... You guys came out on top today with a win!

*White, Orange, and Blue clap and cheer*

JD: Purple, Brown, and Red... For you guys it wasn't as lucky... White team... Tell us the teams going to temple...

Greg: Well we ended up changing our minds at the last minute...

Vicki: But we decided to send up Red and Brown

*Purple sighs a breath of relief and Red and Brown begin to look nervous*

JD: Brown... It's a trip you've taken before... Red... It's will be your first trip... You will take the long boat ride to the temple of fate and I will meet you there in an hour...

*Shows Purple, Orange, and Blue Talking*

Kaleb: So you were thinking of sending us?

Carly: Huh?

Kaleb: Greg said you changed your mind at the last minute...

Pat: Ummm... White wanted to send you so we steped in and said we wouldn't do it...

Ginger: You swear that's what happened?

Emilia: Yes...

Pat *Confessional*: We are living quite a big lie in this game...

*Shows teams outside Huts*

Greg: Bye Red and Brown!

*The teams group hug and Red and Brown take the boat to the Temple of Fate*

JD: Red, Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Brown... Welcome back... In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

*Teams Talk*

Cole: I say we pick wood...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements Rise and Red Hugs*

JD: Red you picked wood... Brown... You picked water.. Red you got one win. One more and you will be going back to camp... Brown... One more loss and you will be going home... Pick another element...

*Teams talk*

Carson: Pick Water again...

Zoe: Why?

Carson: I'm pretty sure they will pick fire

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise and both teams hug each other*

JD: Red... You picked wood again... Brown... You picked fire again.. Red! You did it! You're going back to camp! Brown... I'm sorry but you weren't so lucky like last time... I will have to ask you to write a note leaving you piece... Thanks for playing...

*Crying, Brown Walks To The Fire*

JD: Red! Your first trip was a sucsess... Show them you're back!

Cassey: Thanks JD

*Red Goes Back To Camp*

Cole: We're Back!

Cassey: It's red!

*everyone gets up and hugs red*

End Of Episode 7

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage, Trust,


	8. Episode 8

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage, Trust,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The two superteams went head to head in the temple mission and Orange, Blue, and White ended up with the win. They chose to send Brown and Red to temple and for Brown two times was to much and they were eliminated... Today the Final 5 play a surprise mission... This is Endurance: Hawaii

5 Teams

*Shows 5 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Walking To JD*

JD: Mornin'

Everyone: Good Morning...

JD: As you know Brown was eliminated last night... They left a note and their only piece... Cole... You were up there with them last night... Why don't you read the note today?

Cole: Okay. It says

Dear Rockin' Out 5,

Superteams really messed everything up... We're gone and that's that but we wish we were back...

Purple - It was great being on your superteam and we hope you make it far!

Orange - Even though you were part of the reason we're gone we wish you luck!

Red - You guys are amazing friends and we like you alot! We hope you make it far!

White - We never talked to you but you seem strong so good luck!

Blue - We think you guys are evil... Sending us up twice... We hope you are the next to leave the beach!

Our piece has been left to red... They are awesome friends... We hope you win!

From, Carson and Zoe!

JD: That give red a tie for second place!

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength,

The White Team: Greg & Vicki Courage, Trust,

JD: Todays mission is going to be intense... Because another team is going home

Pat: No!

*Everyone looks shocked*

JD: lets get right to the mission... The mission is called Jump O' Fate... You will be pretty much jumping rope over this huge jump rope. Each team will get their own... If you step on the rope it will break so make sure you jump well! Last team with their rope still going wins... Get in poisition...

*Teams get in position*

JD: Start!

*The machine starts going and teams start jumping*

JD: You have to keep the rythmn

Pat: Jump!

*Teams jump for a minute when someone's rope breaks*

JD: White is out of the game! We are down to four teams

*Camera shows Greg stepping on the rope*

Greg: Stupid!

Pat: Jump!

*Orange Jumps at the wrong time and break the rope*

JD: Orange is now out! We are now down to Purple, Red, and Blue!

*Another Minute Passes And Another Team Is Out*

JD: Purple hit the rope! They are out! This mission is going faster then I thought it would!

*Shows Final Team hitting the rope*

Cole: We won!

*Red Hugs*

JD: Red team won their first mission! Tonight you will decide who will make the long boat ride that you are familiar with... One of the two teams you choose will go home forever... I will meet you in an hour

*Red team talks*

Cole: White for sure... With Orange?

Cassey: I think Blue has proven more then Orange...

Cole: White and Blue then?

Cassey: Ya...

*Blue and Orange talk*

Carly: I think one if not both of us are going up tonight...

Pat: I really hope that doesn't happen!

*Teams Meet JD*

JD: Todays mission went by really fast... It was like every minute someone lost... Red team did amazing though and now we need to know who will be going up to temple...

Cole: We have decided that Orange and Purple... Will not be going to temple tonight

*Orange breaths a Sigh Of Relief*

JD: Blue and White... You have been chosen for temple... You will make the long boat ride up but only one of you will come back... I will see you in an hour...

*Teams meet outside the huts after an hour*

*They hug*

Everyone: ENDURANCE!

*Blue and White go to temple*

JD: White, Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Blue... Welcome back... In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

Carly: Fire?

Jerry: Sure...

*Teams Pick Elements*

JD: May the elements rise now*

*Elements Rise*

JD: White... You picked wood... Blue. You picked fire... Fire burns the wood... Blue thats one win for you. White one more loss and you will be headed home... Pick another element

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: White... You picked water... Blue you picked Fire again. Water puts the fire out... You tied it up... Pick what will be your last element...

Vicki: Stick With Water?

Greg: Ya...

*Teams Pick Elements and Elements Rise*

JD: White... You stuck with water... Blue. You picked wood. Wood floats on water! Blue... You're going back for your second time! White... I'm sorry but you will be going home... Please leave a note and your pieces behind

*Blue and White hug and then White dissapears at the fire*

JD: Blue team! You're going back! Go on!

*Blue returns to camp*

Carly: It's blue!

*Everyone makes loud commotion and hugs blue*

*Shows Orange and Blue hugging*

End Of Episode 8

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength,


	9. Episode 9

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance,

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The final 5 teams were shocked by yet another Temple mission and also shocked when the underdog Red team came out with their first win sending Blue and White on their way to temple... At temple White was defeated and sent home... Today the Final 4 teams play an Endurance mission for the samahdi and a piece... Who wil win it? Find out today on Endurance: Hawaii!

4 Teams

*Shows 4 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows teams meeting up with JD*

JD: Well... Good morning to the remaining 4... Well it's kind of weird seeing only 8 of you... I'm thinking to my self... Uhh Ohh... What happened to the rest of them? Last night White was eliminated... Carly... You were up there when they were eliminated so why don't you read the note today?

Carly: Here it goes...

Dear 4 Teams,

We have had so much fun on Endurance! Every team to us was special in their own way...

Purple - You guys have been so much Fun to be around...

Blue - You guys have been so supportive to each other and the rest of us...

Orange - You guys are hilarious and very nice

Red - You guys are really nice and kind to be around...

So that left us with a tough decision... Who deserved our piece? Well we decided that we'd put and underdog up to first place so Blue will be getting our piece! Good Luck to Everyone!

From, Greg and Vicks

JD: So... Blue. From last place you are now in the lead with Purple... Congratulations... Now we will be playing our Endurance Mission.

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance, Courage, Trust

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength,

*Teams Walk To The Beach*

JD: Todays Mission Is Called Double Play. You will play for the samahdi and the Commitment piece. You will be on the beach here and in the water there is a catupult that will shoot out balls numbered 1-8. You have to catch one and one will be a lucky ball. Get ready for ball #1!

*Teams gets ready*

JD: Launch!

*Ball Launches*

*Shows Someone Catching It*

JD: Pat has it!

Pat: Yes!

Pat: 1

JD: Launch!

*Ball Launches and Drops On The Ground*

*Shows People Diving For The Ball*

JD: It looks like... Cole has it!

Pat: 1

Cole: 2

JD: Launch!

*Ball Launches and Someone Catches It Right Away*

JD: Carly has it!

Pat: 1

Cole: 2

Carly: 3

JD: Launch!

*Ball Launches*

JD: Pat got it again!

Pat: 1,4

Cole: 2

Carly: 3

JD: Launch!

*Ball Launches*

JD: It looks like... Ginger has it!

Pat: 1,4

Cole: 2

Carly: 3

Ginger: 5

JD: There are only 3 balls left so if you want to have a chance at winning you have to catch one! Launch!

*Ball Launches*

*Shows Contestants stuggling For It*

JD: Emilia's Got It!

Pat: 1,4

Cole: 2

Carly: 3

Ginger: 5

Emilia: 6

JD: Launch!

*ball Launches*

*SHows Cole Catching It*

JD: Cole has it!

Pat: 1,4

Cole: 2,7

Carly: 3

Ginger: 5

Emilia: 6

JD: This is going to be the final ball... Launch!

*Ball Launches and Cassey catches it*

JD: Cassey got it!

Pat: 1,4

Cole: 2,7

Carly: 3

Ginger: 5

Emilia: 6

Cassey: 8

JD: Okay... The 6 People that caught one come here... I will start by telling you who did not get the lucky ball... #4 and 2 are not the lucky ones

Pat & Cole: Blehh...

Pat: 1

Cole: 7

Carly: 3

Ginger: 5

Emilia: 6

Cassey: 8

JD: Okay... #5 is out

Pat: 1

Cole: 7

Carly: 3

Ginger:

Emilia: 6

Cassey: 8

JD: #1 is out

Pat:

Cole: 7

Carly: 3

Ginger:

Emilia: 6

Cassey: 8

JD: #8 is out

Pat:

Cole: 7

Carly: 3

Ginger:

Emilia: 6

Cassey:

JD: #3 is out

Pat:

Cole: 7

Carly:

Ginger:

Emilia: 6

Cassey:

*Cole and Emilia both look nervous*

JD: #7... Is the winning ball!

*Cole Screams and Hugs Cassey*

Cole: AHHHH! We won!

JD: Red team... Your second mission in a row! You will have to decide who you will give the samahdi to... I will see you all in an hour

*JD Leaves*

Cole: Yes!

*Red Hugs And Goes Back To Camp*

Cole: So who are we going to give the samadhi to...

Cassey: I don't know but I think out of the remaining 4 we are the strongest...

Cole: Don't get to carried away...

Cassey: We are the only ones who won 2 missions in a row let alone just 2 missions...

Cole: True... Well blue right?

Cassey: Right!

*Blue Talks*

Carly: I think we're getting it...

Jerry: Me to...

Carly: Ya... We got sent to temple by them so I am pretty sure we're going up...

*Orange Talks*

Pat: I don't think we're getting it...

Emilia: Why?

Pat: They have been targeting Blue so far... I feel bad for them and all but now I think our alliance will be off after tomorrows temple...

Emilia: Ya...

*Teams Meet JD at The Circle Of Decisions*

JD: Today in Double Play Red team got another win! Red how does it feel?

Cole: AWESOME!

JD: Well now tell us who is getting the samahdi...

Cassey: We decided to give it to Blue...

JD: Blue team... Come on up here and smash the samahdi open...

*Jerry smashes samahdi*

Jerry: It says 20 seconds

JD: That means you will have a you second disadvantage in tomorrows temple mission... It wont make it impossible to win but just a whole lot harder... I will see you tommorow...

Jerry *Confessional*: What's 20 seconds going to do? Destroy us? Ya right... 20 Seconds! Big Woop!

End Of Episode 9

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance, Courage, Trust

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment


	10. Episode 10

The Blue Team: Jerry & Carly Endurance, Courage, Trust

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The Final 4 teams played an Endurance mission in which Red team won their second mission in a row! They gave the samahdi to The Blue Team adding 20 seconds to their game today... Today The Final 4 will become a Final 3 on Endurance: Hawaii

4 Teams

*Shows 4 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Teams In Huts*

Jerry *Confessional*: What's 20 seconds going to do? Destroy us? Ya right... 20 Seconds! Big Woop!

Pat: Last night was brutal... Our alliance hasn't even won anything in awhile...

Jerry: Hey... It's just 20 seconds... We can overcome it!

Carly: Well at least we can try...

*Teams go to meet JD*

JD: Welcome to one of you last temple missions! It is called Walk the Plank and yes it was used last year... One partner will be standing on a platform connected to a long rope that the other partner will hold... If the partner holding the rope lets go the platform will drop down and the partner will fall in he water... Blue... You got 20 seconds so you will have to go up 20 seconds before anyone else... Get into positions!

*Teams Get In Positions*

JD: On your marks! Get set! Go!

*Blue Teams Walks Out*

JD: It's only blue right now...

*20 Seconds Passes*

JD: Okay... The rest of you come on out!

*Teams walk out*

JD: The competition starts now!

Jerry: ughh! This is hard!

*Some people start struggling*

JD: Remember whats at stake here! A gureenteed spot in the Final 3!

Pat: Ahhh!

Jerry: UGHHH!

Cole: Blehh!

Kaleb: AHHHH!

JD: Everyone seems to be struggling after 2 minutes but no one has fallen...

*Shows Jerry adjusting his arm but dropping the rope*

Carly: AHHHH!

JD: Blue is out of this game! 2 more to fall and it's over!

Jerry: UGHHH!

Jerry *Confessional*: 20 seconds proved more then we can handle and that makes me really mad!

*Shows teams sturggling again*

Emilia: Come on Pat! Don't drop me!

Cassey: Diddo that Cole!

Cole: I'm sorry Cass!

Cassey: Please don't!

*Cassey drops*

Cassey: AHHH!

JD: Red teams is now out! It's now down to Orange and Purple! Who wants it the most?

Kaleb: My arms are getting tired!

Ginger: Don't worry Kaleb... You got this

*Shows someone hitting the water and screaming*

JD: Oh! Emilia is down! PURPLE WINS!

Kaleb: Yes!

*Girls get on beach*

*Purple hugs*

JD: Purple team! You did it! You have just won your second mission! In an hour you will tell me which two teams will be going to temple... See you then...

*Purple Talks*

Kaleb: I think we should send Orange and Blue...

Ginger: What about our alliance...?

Kaleb: It's obvious that if one of them won we'd be going up...

Ginger: How do you know?

Kaleb: Orange and Blue have been really close in this game so if we split them apart it might be easier...

Ginger: Okay! If that's what you want

*Shows Orange and Blue talking*

Pat: Which one of us do you think is going?

Carly: I think both of us might go...

Emilia: But what about our alliance?

Jerry: If either of us had won we would have sent them anyways and they probablly figured that out...

*Teams go and meet JD*

JD: Todays mission was won by Purple, who hasn't won a mission in awhile... So no one really knows what they will do... Purple... Who is going to temple?

Kaleb: We have made a tough decision and we had to think about it quite a bit... And we decided that Orange and Blue will make the long trip to temple tonight...

JD: Orange and Blue... You will take the long boat ride up to the temple and only one of you will come back... I will see you in an hour...

Cole *Confessional*: I am so happy that we will not be going to temple!

*Shows teams outside the huts*

Kaleb: Bye blue and orange!

*Teams group hug*

Everyone: Endurance!

Jerry *Confessional*: Saying goodbye to our only alli is going to be hard...

*Blue and Orange make it to temple*

JD: Orange, Welcome to the Temple of Fate. Blue... Welcome back for the third time... In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

Pat: I think we should pick wood...

Emilia: I think they are going to pick fire...

Pat: So pick Water?

Emilia: Ya...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Orange... You picked water, Blue you picked fire... Orange has one win... One more and their going back to camp. Blue, as you know one more loss can eliminate you forever... Pick another element...

Carly: I say pick Water...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Orange! You picked wood... Blue you picked water. Orange, you're going back! Blue... Sadly 3 times just wasn't lucky for you... Please leave a note and your pieces behind...

*Orange and Blue hug*

Carly: You guys have to win...

Pat: We'll try

*Blue walks to the fire and dissappears*

JD: Orange team! Go on back and show them who's boss here!

*Orange goes back to camp*

Pat: Can Orange join the Final 3?

*Everone Makes Loud Commotion and Hugs Orange*

*Shows Orange Hugging Each Other*

End Of Episode 10

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment,


	11. Episode 11

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... In one of our last temple missions Purple team came out on top... and with coming on top came power... The power to betray their alliance by sending up both Orange and Blue... At temple Orange team came out with a clean sweep while Blue's third time up would sadly be their last... Today the final 3 play their final Endurance mission and one team will recieve the samahdi... This is Endurance: Hawaii!

3 Teams

*Shows the Final 3 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows Teams Meeting JD*

JD: Good morning everyone!

Final 3: Morning JD

JD: Only 6 of you left.. Last night was a very emotional night especially for Orange... Pat what was it between you two team?

Pat: Well we had an alliance with Blue and Purple and Purple betrayed us and sent us both... I don't understand.. Today

JD: Well would you like to read the note that blue left?

Pat: Okay!

Dear 3 teams,

We've had a very GREAT time on Endurance! We wish we could be with you in the final 3... But as you see that didn't happen...

Purple - That was total backstabbing! You could have just sent one team with the chance of us coming back, instead you send both your alliance...

Red - You both seem very nice but we didn't get to really talk to you guys in this competition... Good luck though!

Orange - Definately our best friends here... We hope you make it far and we want you to win! Our alliance did well... Use our three pieces well as they take you to the final 2!

We have had an interesting time on Endurance and we wish you all the best...

From, Jerr and Carly

JD: Orange team... That now puts you in the lead with 5 pieces while the other 2 teams are behind you with 3 pieces each!

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment,

JD: Today will be your final Endurnace mission... You will be playing for the samahdi and the knowledge piece... Todays mission is called Hang but it`s diffrent then the one from last season... You will each grab onto part of a rope square... You will hold onto it as long as you can until only one person is still holding... Get onto the square

*Teams get onto square*

JD: hang!

*Teams hang on square*

Kaleb: My arms still hurt from yesterday...

Ginger: Stay as long as you can!

*1 minute passes*

JD: you guys have been holding on for 1 minute!

*Shows Someones Hand Letting Go*

Kaleb: Ahhh!

JD: Kaleb is out for the Purple team! 5 more people are in the game! Who want's to win the most?

Emilia: My arms are hurting really badly!

*Emilia starts to struggle*

JD: Emilia looks like she struggling...

*A Few More People start To Struggle and Somebody drops*

JD: Cassey is out for the red team! Who is going to outlast the rest?

*Emilia drops*

JD: There is only 1 person from each team left!

*10 minutes pass*

JD: You guys have been hanging for 12 minutes now!

Ginger: I can't hold on any long!

Kaleb: No! Ginger hang in there!

Ginger: I can't!

Kaleb: I fell but you're not done yet!

*Another minute passes*

Ginger: Kaleb I'm sorry!

*Ginger drops*

JD: Purple team is now out of the game! It is between Cole and Pat now!

Emilia: Come on Pat! You can win!

Cassey: You got this Cole!

*Shows The Final Person Dropping*

JD: Red team wins! Pat dropped! Red team! You will have to decide who will get the final samahdi of Endurance! I will meet you all in an hour...

*Orange team Talks*

Pat: That mission was tough!

Emilia: I know! I was like 3rd to drop...

Pat: I really hope we make the final 2...

Emilia: Me to... We came so far

*Purple team talks*

Ginger: I hope they give the samahdi to Orange...

Kaleb: Ya... It be terrible to get it and end up loosing tomorrow...

*Red team talks*

Cole: Third mission!

Cassey: I know! It's awesome!

Cole: But I think we should take the samahdi out of the game...

Cassey: Why?

Cole: I think we should make the final mission a fair one...

*Red team talks it over some more and teams meet JD at the circle of decisions*

JD: Todays mission could have been one of the most important... Red has just got themselves another piece and the power of samahdi... That samahdi can gureentee someones chance at temple tomorrow... Red... Who is getting the samahdi?

Cole: Actually... Can we take the samahdi out of the game?

JD: Why would you want to do that?

Cole: Because if we make the final mission fair then we can actually find out who deserves to be in the final 2...

JD: You can take the samahdi out of the game if you tell me who you would have given it to...

Cole: Well... We would have given it to Orange because they are stronger...

JD: Okay! There will be no samahdi

*Everyone claps*

JD: Get a good night sleep because tomorrow will be your final temple mission... and for one team their final mission! See you tomorrow...

End Of Episode 11

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge,


	12. Episode 12

The Purple Team: Kaleb & Ginger Leadership, Heart, Luck,

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge,

JD: Last time on Endurance Hawaii... The Final 3 played their final Endurance mission and Cole had the power to hang the longest... After talking long and hard red decided to take the samahdi out of the game... So todays final temple mission is going to be absolutely fair! Who will make the Final 2 and who will be eliminated? Find out on Endurance: Hawaii!

3 Teams

*Shows the Final 3 Teams at the Circle of Decisions*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

2 Winners

*Shows The White Team From Last Season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows teams at the huts*

Pat *Confessional*: I'm really happy that Red took the samahdi out of the game today... It will make it totally even...

*Teams meet JD*

JD: Welcome to what will be your final temple mission... And let me tell you... It will not be easy... You will each get a key and 10 treasure boxes that are locked... Inside each treasure box is a key... You will need to figure out which treasure box your key unlocks, take the key in that one, find out which one that unlocks, take the key and so on until all 10 chests are opened... Then with the final key you have you will run over here and open this final big chest and take the note out... The first team to do that will become a Final 2 team and the other 2 will go up to temple tonight... One team leaving forever... Here are each of you keys... This game will take lots of knowledge and teamwork so work well! GO!

*Teams grab key and runs to treasure chest*

Emilia: Try #4

*Orange sticks key in but it does not open*

Kaleb: Put it in number 8's!

*it doesn't open*

CHESTS UNLOCKED

Purple: NONE

Orange: NONE

RED: NONE

Cole: Put it in number 5!

JD: Remeber... Each teams number cases are diffrent so number 8 for someone can work but might not open for someone else...

*Red teams case opens*

JD: Red got it on their first try! Grab the key and try the rest

CHESTS UNLOCKED

Purple: NONE

Orange: NONE

RED: 5,

Pat: Here! Try number 2

*Emilia puts it in number 2 and it opens*

CHESTS UNLOCKED

Purple: NONE

Orange: 2,

RED: 5,

*Kaleb puts it in number 7 and it doesn't open*

Kaleb: UGHHH! Here! Try what you want

*Kaleb passes his key to Ginger and she puts the key in case #6*

Ginger: It doesn't work!

Pat: Try case number 8!

*Orange puts it in case number 8 and it opens*

Pat: Yes!

JD: Right now Orange is taking a slight lead over everyone else...

Purple: NONE

Orange: 2,8,

RED: 5,

Cole: Try number 2!

*Red tries number 2 but it doesn't open*

Cassey: This is stupid!

Ginger: Try 4!

*Purple tries 4 and it opens*

Kaleb: Finally!

Purple: 4,

Orange: 2,8,

RED: 5,

*Emilia puts the key in number 4 and it opens*

Emilia: We're on a roll!

Purple: 4,

Orange: 2,8,4,

RED: 5,

JD: It looks like Orange is way ahead of everyone else!

*Red tries number 1 and it opens*

Cole: Yes!

Purple: 4,

Orange: 2,8,4,

RED: 5,1,

Kaleb: Put it in 2!

*Purple tries 2 but it doesn't open*

Pat: Put it in 1!

*Orange tries 1 but it doesn't open*

Pat: Go to 10!

Cole: Try 2!

*Red tries 2 but it doesn't open*

*Orange tries 10 and it opens*

Emilia: Yes! Another one!

Purple: 4,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,

Red: 5,1,

JD: Orange needs 6 more and they win!

Kaleb: Go to number 7!

*Purple tries number 7 and it opens*

Kaleb: Yes!

Purple: 4,7,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,

Red: 5,1,

JD: Right now orange has double what everyone else has so they are getting very lucky with their choices!

Pat: Go to 5!

*Emilia tries #5 and it opens*

Emilia: Yes!

Purple: 4,7,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,

Red: 5,1,

JD: Orange is now halfway to the win and they have more the double what everyone else has!

Cole: Put it in 4!

*Red tries 4 and it opens*

Purple: 4,7,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,

Red: 5,1,4,

Kaleb: Try 6!

*Purple tries 6 and it opens*

Purple: 4,7,6,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,

Red: 5,1,4,

*Red runs straght to 7 and it opens*

Purple: 4,7,6,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,

Red: 5,1,4,7,

*Orange opens #3*

Emilia: Yes! We got this Pat!

Purple: 4,7,6,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,

Red: 5,1,4,7,

*Purple opens #2*

Kaleb: Okay! Go to 9!

Purple: 4,7,6,2,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,

Red: 5,1,4,7,

*Red opens #3*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,

JD: Red is catching up to Orange but will they be able to catch up!

*Orange opens #1*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,

Pat: With only 3 left this is easy!

JD: Orange only has three left to win!

*Purple opens #3*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,3,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,

Pat: I think it's #9!

*Orange goes to #9 and it doesn't open*

Pat: Okay try 6!

*Orange opens #6*

Pat: Yes! 2 more!

Purple: 4,7,6,2,3,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,6,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,

*Red opens #8*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,3,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,6,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,8,

*Orange opens #9*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,3,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,6,9,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,8,

*Purple opens #5 and Red opens #2*

Purple: 4,7,6,2,3,5,

Orange: 2,8,4,10,5,3,1,6,9,

Red: 5,1,4,7,3,8,2,

*Orange opens #7*

Pat: Grab the key!

*Orange runs to the big chest*

Emilia: Open it!

*Orange opens the big chest*

Pat: Yes!

*They take out the note*

Emilia: It says Welcome to The Final 2

*Orange screams and hugs each other*

Pat: Were in the final 2!

JD: Orange team! You played an amazing game! You are now in the final 2! Red and Purple... For you two you will be going up to temple... One of you will join Orange in the final 2, but the other will be going home... I will see you at the temple of fate in an hour... Orange... Congratulations

*Red reflects on their time on Endurance*

Cole: This has been an amazing experience...

Cassey: Tell me about it! I can't believe we won the most missions out of anyone here!

Cole: I know and all the friends we made! It's been amazing!

*Purple reflects on their experience*

Ginger: This journey has been tough but well worth it...

Kaleb: And to think we still don't even know what we're playing for here...

Ginger: Ya... I still hope we make Final 2!

*Purple hug*

*Orange Reflects On Their Experience*

Pat: I can't believe we made final 2!

Emilia: I know! One step closer to the prize!

Pat: Which we don't know what it is...

Emilia: Oh well! We're going to win it!

*Teams meet outside the huts*

Pat: Good bye Purple and Red!

*Teams hug*

Everyone: ENDURANCE!

*Red and Purple go to the Temple of Fate*

JD: Welcome to the Temple of Fate. In front of you are three cauldrons... One contains Water, one contains wood, and the other contains fire... You will right down one of these elements on a piece of bamboo and I will place it into the burning fire behind me... The dominate element will then rise and the dominate element wins... Remember... Fire burns wood, wood floats on water, and water put the fire out... The first to 2 wins will return to camp. The other team will leave immediately. Pick your first element...

Kaleb: We really need to win. Pick wood...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now

*Elements rise*

JD: Purple... You picked wood... Red you picked fire. Fire burns the wood... That is one win for you red... One more and you will go back to the beach... Purple... One more loss and you will be going home... Pick another element

Cole: I think this time they will pick fire so pick water...

*Teams pick elements*

JD: May the elements rise now!

*Elements rise*

JD: Purple! You picked Fire... Red... You picked water! Red... You're going back... Purple. You came so close to the final 2 but now it's all over... Thanks for playing!

*Red and Purple hug and then red dissappears at the fire*

JD: Red! Your going back to join Orange in the final 2! Go back and show them that Purple has been defeated...

*Red teams goes back to camp*

Cole: It's red!

*Orange gets up and makes commotion and hugs red*

*Shows red hugging each other and Orange hugging each other*

End Of Episode 12

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge,


	13. Episode 13

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge,

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... In the final temple mission Orange was able to come out with their second win in the whole game automatically sending Purple and Red to temple... At temple Red won gureenteeing their spot in the Final 2 with Orange. Today... The final 2 compete for Purple's pieces plus 2 extras! This is Endurance: Hawaii!

Final 2 Teams

*Shows the Final 2 Teams at the beach with the Temple of Fate in the background*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

The winner is chosen

*Shows The White Team From Last Season and the Final 2 of This season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Who will win?

*Shows Red and Orange By Themselves*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

We End The Long Competition here As The Finale Starts!

*Shows The Final 8 Teams*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows the Final 2 teams in the huts*

Pat: I'm so nervous for today...

Cassey: I know... final day and final mission...

Emilia: I wish we could both just win...

Cole: I still want to know what we will win...

Pat: Ya... I wonder what it is...

*Teams go to meet JD at the beach*

JD: Well... Good morning to the final 2!

Final 2 teams: Good morning JD!

JD: As you know... Last night Purple was eliminated... They left a note but their pieces will be played for in todays mission... Cassey... Would you like to read the final note of Endurance: Hawaii?

Cassey: Here I go...

Dear Final 2,

Congratulations on making it to where you are! You both deserve it! We wish we were there with one of you but fate had other plans and we are fine with that...

Orange - You guys were amazing even if our alliance didn't work out... We give you the best of luck!

Red - You guys are the nicest team here... We are happy you made it to the final 2... Good luck!

Between the two of you it's hard to decide who we want to win... All we can say is good luck to both and win our pieces! HAHA!

From, Purple

Pat (Muttering): Our alliance would have worked out if they didn't send us

*Teams laugh*

JD: Okay... Today is going to be your final mission and we will be playing for purple's pieces plus the 2 others not won yet... But that still leaves this piece here

*JD Points at the Karma piece*

JD: The karma piece... Each time a team was eliminated they voted for a team that they thought deserved it... Well actually each contestants voted for a team... They put the teams in order of favourites to least just in case the main team they voted for was eliminated... Here are the votes...

Trylan - Orange

Naiomi - Red

Christian - Orange

Cass - Red

Carson - Red

Zoe - Red

Greg - Orange

Vicki - Orange

Jerry - Orange

Carly - Orange

Kaleb - Orange

Ginger - Orange

JD: So orange... Your friendship with all these people got you the karma piece... Extending your lead!

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma,

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge,

JD: So right now the count is Orange with 6 and Red with 4... But that can all change now as there are 5 pieces up for grabs today... Todays final mission is called Throw and Aim... This is just like last years final mission... There are 10 boxes out there... 5 have pieces and 5 don't... You will be coming up one at a time and throwing a ball and hoping it gets in a box with a piece... After all the boxes have balls in them we will reveal who has pieces... We are going to start with Cole...

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-

8-

9-

10-

*Cole throws ball*

Cole: Yes!

JD: your first shot got it! Whether you got a piece are not will have to wait till the end... But you now have box #7... Cassey... COme on up

1-

2-

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-RED

8-

9-

10-

JD: Cassey go ahead and throw

*Cassey throws and misses*

Cassey: Darn!

JD: Okay... Pat... Come on up

*Pat throws ball*

JD: You got it! You now have #2

1-

2- ORANGE

3-

4-

5-

6-

7-RED

8-

9-

10-

JD: Emilia... Come up an throw!

*Emilia throws*

JD: Oh! I'm sorry... You missed it... Cole is up!

*Cole throws and Gets it in*

JD: You got it 2 for 2! You now have box #4!

1-

2-ORANGE

3-

4-RED

5-

6-

7-RED

8-

9-

10-

JD: Cassey is up again...

*Cassey throws*

Cassey: Yes!

JD: Cassey! You got it! You now have box 9!

1-

2-ORANGE

3-

4-RED

5-

6-

7-RED

8-

9-RED

10-

JD: Pat... You're up again!

*Pat throws*

Pat: Darnet!

JD: You missed... Emilia is up!

*Emilia throws*

Emilia: YES!

JD: You now have box 5!

1-

2-ORANGE

3-

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-

7-RED

8-

9-RED

10-

JD: Cole is up! Can he get 3 for 3?

*Cole throws and gets it in*

Cole: Yes!

JD: Cole! You're amazing at throwing... How are you so good?

Cole: I play baseball...

JD: Well baseball just got you another box! Box 8 is yours!

1-

2-ORANGE

3-

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-

7-RED

8-RED

9-RED

10-

JD: Cassey come on up

*Cassey throws*

JD: Cassey! You got another one in! Red is on fire!

1-

2-ORANGE

3-RED

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-

7-RED

8-RED

9-RED

10-

JD: Let's see how Pat does this time...

*Pat throws*

JD: Pat got it in! You now have #10

1-

2-ORANGE

3-RED

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-

7-RED

8-RED

9-RED

10-ORANGE

JD: There are now 2 boxes left... Emilia is up!

*Emilia throws*

JD: Emilia got hers in!

1-ORANGE

2-ORANGE

3-RED

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-

7-RED

8-RED

9-RED

10-ORANGE

JD: Cole come on up...

*Cole throws*

JD: Oh! Cole missed his first one! Cassey... Your turn

*Cassey shoots*

Cassey: YES!

JD: Cassey you got it in! Okay! The games over!

1-ORANGE

2-ORANGE

3-RED

4-RED

5-ORANGE

6-RED

7-RED

8-RED

9-RED

10-ORANGE

JD: Okay... So Red has 6 boxes while Orange has 4... Let's reveal which boxes have pieces...

1-ORANGE YES PIECE

2-ORANGE NO PIECE

3-RED NO PIECE

4-RED YES PIECE

5-ORANGE YES PIECE

6-RED NO PIECE

7-RED YES PIECE

8-RED NO PIECE

9-RED YES PIECE

10-ORANGE NO PIECE

JD: Orange got two and red got three... That now puts us with this standing...

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, Heart

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity

JD: That puts the count going up to temple Orange with 8 and Red with 7... Just like last year... 1 team with one more than the other... Let's go to the circle of decisions now for a moment...

*Teams and JD go to the Circle of Decisions*

JD: Well your final day on Endurance is ending shortly... But tonight you will need these pieces to go up to temple... They are minature pieces of the ones you have now... Orange 8 for you, and red... 7 for you

*JD Gives the pieces*

JD: And now... As a little gift so you never forget you endurance experience we are giving each of you a friendship piece... Signed by all the teams already eliminated...

*JD Gives out Pieces*

JD: All that's left are the signatures of the 3 other contestants around you... So take a good look around you before you leave... Because in an hour the final temple will be played and it will be the last time you see this beach... I will see you in an hour

*Teams go back to huts*

Emilia *Confessional*: To leave this beach is going to be really hard... I wish I could stay forever*

End of Finale Part 1

On the Last Episode of Endurance: Hawaii...

The Final Temple Is Played

Pat *Confessional*: Right about then I was breathing really hard... I felt like I would faint...

The winner is crowned

*Shows a team crying*

And The End of Endurance: Hawaii will come!

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, Heart

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity


	14. Episode 14

The Orange Team: Pat & Emilia Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, Heart

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity

JD: Last time on Endurance: Hawaii... The final 2 teams reflected on their experience and then played their final mission on Endurance to see who gets the pieces left behind by Purple... After the mission they each recieved a friendship piece with the signatures from all the teams already eliminated... Today the Final 2 teams play the final Temple game and the winner is crowned on Endurance: Hawaii!

THEME SONG

Final 2 Teams

*Shows the Final 2 Teams at the beach with the Temple of Fate in the background*

Tough Challanges

*Shows A Girl Flying To The Ground*

The winner is chosen

*Shows The White Team From Last Season and the Final 2 of This season*

One Location

*Shows Hawaii*

Who will win?

*Shows Red and Orange By Themselves*

Drama

*Shows People Yelling*

We End The Long Competition here As The Finale Starts!

*Shows The Final 8 Teams*

One Host

*Shows JD*

This Is Endurance Hawaii!

*Shows Logo*

*Shows The teams outside the huts*

Cole: I'm going to miss this place...

Emilia: I know... It's so awesome here!

Pat: Lets all sign each others friendship pieces!

Cassey: Okay

*Final 2 signs each others pieces*

Cassey *Confessional*: Having those pieces to remind us of our adventure is a really nice gift... It has every eliminated contestants signature plus the final 2 teams signature which makes it even more special...

Pat *Confessional*: I am never going to forget this experience! I think the piece is even better because every time I look at it I'll remember what I went through and hopefully the trip I won...

Cole *Confessional*: I think this adventure has been the best thing that has ever happened to me! On the first day I thought I'd be going home but now I'm in the final 2...

Emilia *Confessional*: I am so happy I made it this far! I never thought I would even be on the show...

*Teams head to temple*

Pat: This is it...

Cassey: Bye Hawaii!

*Teams go to temple*

JD: Welcome to the final temple of fate... In front of you are 3 silver pyramids... Under 1 of them is a gold pyramid... You will place however many pieces you want on the board as long as you leave at least one for the other team.. Then we will reveal who picked the golden pyramid... The person with the golden pyramid will take all the pieces on the table and we will add another pyramid... We will keep going until we have an endurance champion...

1 -

2 -

3 -

JD: Red team... Since your behind you guys will go first... Choose where you want to put your pieces...

Cole: 1 and 2?

Cassey: Sure

*red places pieces and orange fills the other spot*

1 - Red

2 - Red

3 - Orange

JD: Let's find out, who has the golden pyramid...

*First pyramid flips over*

1 - Red

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Orange

*Other 2 pyramids flip over*

1 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Orange NO PYRAMID

JD: Red! You got it! Now we have Red with 8 pieces and Orange with 7... Orange... Since your behind we will add another pyramid... Place your pieces where you want

*Orange places 2 and Red takes the other 2*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

4 - Orange

JD: Let's find the golden pyramid

*Two pyramids flip over*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Orange NO PYRAMID

3 - Red

4 - Orange

Pat: Nope...

*Last two pyramids flip over*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Orange NO PYRAMID

3 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

4 - Orange NO PYRAMID

JD: Red team! You got another one! That puts red with 10 and Orange with 5... Orange is still behind so place your pieces where you want as there are now 5 pyramids...

*Orange places pieces*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Orange

4 - Orange

5 - Red

JD: Orange is risking 3 pieces which if they loose they will be left with one... Let's find out who has the golden pyramid!

*3 pyramids flip over*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Orange

3 - Orange NO PYRAMID

4 - Orange NO PYRAMID

5 - Red

*Final 2 pyramids flip over*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Orange GOLDEN PYRAMID!

3 - Orange NO PYRAMID

4 - Orange NO PYRAMID

5 - Red NO PYRAMID

JD: Orange! You got it! The game is now Red with 8 and Orange with 7 again... Orange... Pick where you want to put your pieces...

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Orange

4 - Orange

5 - Red

6 - Orange

JD: Red risking over half their pieces for this... Let's find out who has the golden pyramid...

*2 pyramids flip*

1 - Orange

2 - Red

3 - Orange NO PYRAMID

4 - Orange NO PYRAMID

5 - Red

6 - Orange

JD: We are now down to two pyramids each...

*Pyramids flip*

1 - Orange NO PYRAMID

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Orange NO PYRAMID

4 - Orange NO PYRAMID

5 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

6 - Orange NO PYRAMID

JD: Red! You got the pyramid... That now gives you 12 pieces while Orange now has 3... Orange... There are now 7 Pyramids... Pick where you are going to put your pieces...

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red

7 - Red

JD: Let's find out who has the golden pyramid...

*2 pyramids flip*

1 - Red

2 - Orange

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red NO PYRAMID

7 - Red

*3 more flip*

1 - Red

2 - Orange NO PYRAMID

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red NO PYRAMID

5 - Orange

6 - Red NO PYRAMID

7 - Red NO PYRAMID

*Final 2 pyramids flip*

1 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

2 - Orange NO PYRAMID

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red NO PYRAMID

5 - Orange NO PYRAMID

6 - Red NO PYRAMID

7 - Red NO PYRAMID

JD: Red! That now gives you 14 pieces... Orange... You're only left with one... We are going to keep it at 7 pyramids so Orange... Make a wise decision with your final piece...

1 - Red

2 - Red

3 - Red

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red

7 - Red

JD: Let's find out... Who has the golden pyramid...

*3 pyramids flip*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Red

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red

7 - Red

*2 pyramids flip*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red

7 - Red NO PYRAMID

*1 more flips*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red

5 - Orange

6 - Red NO PYRAMID

7 - Red NO PYRAMID

JD: This is it... If it is under Reds pyramid you will become Endurance champs red... Orange... If it's under you pyramid you will be back in the game... Let's find out...

*Final pyramids flip*

1 - Red NO PYRAMID

2 - Red NO PYRAMID

3 - Red NO PYRAMID

4 - Red GOLDEN PYRAMID!

5 - Orange NO PYRAMID

6 - Red NO PYRAMID

7 - Red NO PYRAMID

Cole: YES!

Cassey: Woo Hoo!

*Red Hugs*

JD: Red team! You are the new Endurance champions! You will be flying to the Amazon for a trip that will last a week! Congratulations on your win! Orange team... You have played a great game... Good job! To both of you teams! Congratulations! I'm JD Roth and that is it for Endurance: Hawaii!

Cole *Confessional*: After going through everything we have been through... Breaking the record of 3 missions... I think we really deserve that trip...

Cassey *Confessional*: I am so happy we ended up winning! I can't wait to go to the Amazon!

*Shows Pictures Of The red Team*

End Of Endurance: Hawaii

The Red Team: Cole & Cassey Discipline, Strength, Commitment, Knowledge, Leadership, Luck, Ingenuity, Teamwork, Friendship, Endurance, Courage, Trust, Karma, Perseverance, and Heart

NEXT SEASON ON ENDURANCE...

Another Host Added To The Mix?

*Shows Harley From Endurance California*

Here To Add To The Twists...

Host Harley: Today we are going to redo the partner mission...

With Drama Still In Store

Marcus: You better prey I don't come back because you are going down!

All on Endurance (3) Mexico!

Coming Soon...


End file.
